dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bran Cavin
} |name = Bran Cavin |image = Seneschal Bran.png |px = 270x360px |gender = Male |title = Seneschal Provisional Viscount (formerly) |race = Human |family = Unnamed sonLeandra's ambient dialogue in Act 2 mentions that Bran's son is about Hawke's age. |voice = Alec Newman |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser }} Bran Cavin is the administrative assistant and chief adviser to Marlowe Dumar responsible for managing Kirkwall's bureaucratic establishment. Involvement Dragon Age II He is found in the Viscount's Keep, and helps Hawke in some quests regarding the Qunari by providing information at the Viscount's behest. He also acts as the Viscount's liaison to Guard-Captain Aveline Vallen, and argues with her when he conveys the Viscount's desire for more pageantry out of the guard rather than pragmatism. Arrogant, vain, and disdainful towards his social lessers, Bran is a consummate politician and cynical realist, always looking for what course of action would most benefit the office of the Viscount, even at the long-term cost of lives, money or the city's prosperity. Bran is very contemptuous towards Hawke, considering the Fereldan refugee to be just another disreputable vagabond in a city awash with far too many, and the two have a frequently contentious relationship. During Hawke's rise as Champion, Bran becomes increasingly wary of associating with Hawke as he fears political backlash from the Champion's enemies. Dragon Age: Inquisition By 9:41 Dragon, Bran has been elected Provisional Viscount of Kirkwall. He appears to be very unhappy with the position and claims to have been pushed in by "unpopular vote," as he was one of the few left who still knew relevant protocol.Codex entry: The City-State of Kirkwall Trespasser }} Varric returns to the Winter Palace accompanied by his seneschal, Bran, to support his friend the Inquisitor since the Inquisition is being put on trial by the Exalted Council (a council of representatives from the Chantry, Orlais, and Ferelden, who are wary of the Inquisition's influence). Varric gifts the Inquisitor the title of Comte/Comtesse and holdings in Kirkwall as well as the key to the city; this is done much to the displeasure of Bran, as these gifts are granted without the proper protocol. When Varric invites the Inquisitor to a game of Wicked Grace, Bran tells Varric not to bet any public buildings this time. }} Quotes *"'The Good of All' is inexorably tied to what is good for the templars." See also Trivia * He can be seen getting treated for what is assumed to be a sexually-transmitted disease, at Anders's Clinic during Visit Anders in Act 2. Isabela will comment on this if she is in the party. * In Mark of the Assassin, he is seen talking with Serendipity, a transvestite elf from The Blooming Rose. If Hawke slept with Serendipity prior to the meeting, it leads to some amusing dialogue with Tallis. * In ambient dialogue at the Hawke estate, Leandra mentions Bran having a son close in age to Hawke. If Hawke is female, this dialogue is heard after a conversation in which Leandra mentions wanting to find her daughter a suitable husband; it's possible that she was considering Bran's son as an option. * Although red-headed in Dragon Age II, Bran has brown hair in Trespasser. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Mark of the Assassin characters Category:Humans Category:Free Marchers